Christmas with Family
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon and Emily host their first Christmas as a married couple lots of friends/family, food and a surprise at the end three part story
1. Chapter 1

"Babe! Can you come lift the turkey out of the oven? It's too heavy for me."

Damon emerged into the main area and walked to the kitchen. "Coming. Sorry, was just wrapping some last minute gifts."

Damon bent down and lifted the beautiful looking bird on to the top of the stove. He closed the oven and turned to his beautiful wife, giving her a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks." Emily took the oven mitts from him and placed them on the counter top. "Your family is coming in 15 minutes, would you mind helping me set the table?"  
"Of course."

Emily and Damon both got out plates, forks, knives, spoons and glasses and set the Christmas table. They had just set the last setting when they heard a knock at the door. Damon went to retrieve the gifts for under the tree as Emily went to open the door.

"Mhmm Smells great in here." Razor walked in with his girlfriend Lauren following close behind. "And how is my sister in law today?"  
"Can't complain. I'm spending my first Christmas with the love of my life."

Razor smiled. Seeing his brother settled down and happy was a change, but he loved it. Shortly after Lauren and Razor got settled the rest of Damon family shuffled in, Kaylie, Payson, Nick, Summer ,Sasha , Damon's parents, and shortly after that Chloe , Brian and Becca came. About an hour into their party the family sat down to a delicious dinner cooked by Emily .

"Cheers. To our very first Christmas as one big happy family." Brian sat back down and dug into his meal. Dinner went peacefully. Pleasant conversation, laughing from both ends, even some story telling of a young Emily and Damon. After completely clearing the table of food, everyone helped clean up the plates and they all headed into the living room to exchange gifts. Damon sat on the big leather chair with Emily sitting on the arm, while Razor and Lauren sat on the floor embraced in each other's arms. The Belov , Kaylie, Payson, Nick, Brian and Becca sat all together in the corner and Chloe sat opposite them on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Young brought chairs over from the table to enclose the circle.

"Ok I"ll go first." Razor stood up and went to grab his bag of presents. "Let's see- Dad, this one's for you. Mom, for you. Lauren , my love, this one is for you" Razor handed out the rest of his gifts and sat down as his family teared them open. Lauren followed and handed out all of her gifts and so on and so forth. Emily and Damon were soon the only ones that had not given out their gifts. After giving all their presents to their family, Emily and Damon still held each other's gifts in their hands. The crowd in the room silenced to hear the couple talk to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is one gift, I really didn't want to screw up. It was the hardest to shop for but I really hope you like it. It's not possible to put into a gift how much I love you, but I tried." Damon handed Emily a wrapped square box. Emily opened it delicately to reveal a beautiful silver locket. Engraved on the back it said "I'll love you forever." Emily opened it to see the picture that the two took together as one of their reunion pics, the morning Damon had surprised her at her apartment from tour and the second slot remained empty for a picture. "I figured, we'd pick something to put there together."

Emily wiped the small tear that was forming in her eye. "I love it, thank you so much" She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Um." Emily looked around the room. "Your gift is a little personal. So if you don't mind, can we just-"

"Of course babe, lead the way"

The guests looked around the room seeing if anybody knew anything but no one seemed to know what was going on.

Emily and Damon walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Damon grabbed Emily's hand and she took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, I'm nervous"

"Don't be nervous babe. It's me and you always."

Emily handed him the box with a bow tied around it. Damon undid the wrapping paper to reveal a sealed pregnancy test. He looked up at her with a questioning look. "Wha-"  
"I'm late. I'm like really really late. But i didn't want to do it without you. Can we do it now?"

"Yes babe. Yes!"

He followed her into the master bathroom. They waited 5 minutes and looked down at the stick together.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Emily walked back out to the living room full of their loved ones shortly after. Damon held Emily's hand by his side, and used his other hand to wipe the tears and were escaping his eyes. "We're Pregnant" Damon smiled and he choked to get the words out.

"What?" The eruption of loudness and cheers from the entire room filled the air. Chloe came running to her daughter's arms.

"My baby's pregnant?"

Emily hugged her mom as she looked at her husband. "Damon , I think in 9 shorts months we are going to have the perfect picture for my locket"

"I think so too babe. I think so too."


End file.
